


O antydepresantach się nie rozmawia

by wookami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Angst, Deaths, M/M, Oneshot, kilka lat później, nie miało być miło, niektórzy widzą w tym shounen-ai
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookami/pseuds/wookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lata mijają, wpada się w zwykły tryb życia, przeprowadza do nowego miasta. O tych, którzy zostali w tyle, przypomina nam dopiero...</p>
            </blockquote>





	O antydepresantach się nie rozmawia

**Author's Note:**

> Pisałam o relacji - jaką tu zobaczycie, przyjaźń czy miłość, to naprawdę zależy od Was. Nic nie jest czarno-białe, tej tezy zawsze będę bronić. Wolę zostawiać wiele, wiele niedopowiedzeń w różnych tematach, by każdy mógł wypełnić je inaczej. W ten sposób tekst zmienia się, ilekroć czytacie go od nowa.

Pierwszą wiadomość dostał w środku nocy. Nieznośną przeszkadzajkę przerywającą czarny, spokojny sen bez wątków. Długą jak na pierwszą wiadomość, kiedy spodziewałby się powitania, prawie godną impertynenta, zważywszy, że zupełnue zabrakło jakichś grzecznościowych ozdobników. Jakby rozkaz, może bezmyślny, odurzony bełkot, krzyk? Zastanawiał się.   
Z tego wyłaniało się przede wszystkim pytanie, no, brzmiące jakby w domyśle była to jednak propozycja nie do odrzucenia.   
Czy Suga nie zechciałby odprowadzić przyjeżdżającego pojutrze Oikawy po Tokio?  
Suga, istota pobłażliwa, może by i zechciał, przymykając oko, że w ten sposób to zwraca się raczej do panienek przy autostradzie. Wybaczył z czasem, bez przytomności odczytując króciutkie, prawie niepewne przeprosiny, które obudził go jeszcze tej samej nocy, jakieś dwie rodziny później.   
Ale miał już plany, najzwyczajniej w świecie. Ważniejsze, bez obrazy, od czyichś kaprysów i pomysłów.  
"Wybacz. Jestem zajęty."  
Po chwili dosłał jeszcze:  
"Nie siedź całą noc przy komputerze. Odpocznij, wyśpij się. Dobranoc!"

Kolejna wiadomość przyszła jakiś tydzień później. W zupełnie innym tonie, nie od Oikawy, rzekłoby się. Wystylizowana na skrajną grzeczność, acz kończyła się oczywiście półżartobliwym: "Bardzo byś się obraził, gdybym do ciebie zadzwonił?"  
Nie bardzo.   
"Ja zadzwonię, wyjdzie taniej."  
Rozmawiali przez parę godzin, właściwie o niczym, kiedy następnego dnia natknął się na Kuroo w drodze do... musiał załatwiać jakieś podrzędne sprawunki, nawet nie pamiętał, przecież to było ponad trzy miesiące temu... nie potrafił powiedzieć, co tam u byłego kapitana Aoby Johsai.

Rozmowy z Tooru zawsze tak wyglądały. Ciekawe, o tak, niezwykle sympatyczne urozmaicenie życia, trochę od święta; tak często, jak miał nieczęsto wolny czas. Zwykle rozmawiali czy korespondowali kilka godzin.   
Tym niemniej to było takie... pozbawione treści właściwej. I choć trzy miesiące to niby dość długi okres, ażeby trochę się poznać, mógłby z ręką na sercu przysięgać - nie wie o swoim rozmówcy nic, czego nie wiedziałby dotąd.  
Ostatnia wiadomość sprzed tygodnia, rankiem:  
"Dzisiaj wpada Iwa-chan. Nie łam sobie głowy, jeżeli mnie nie będzie."  
Nie łamał.   
Przez dzień.   
Przez dwa.  
Potem... to nie było w stylu Oikawy, podłączonego bodaj i mentalnie do sieci, odpisującego błyskawicznie, jakby wyczekiwał każdej odpowiedzi na bezdechu.   
Koushi pisał SMSy, dzwonił. Niezbyt kulturalnie, jedno połączenie za drugim; tak nie wypadało, ale pod nosem powiedział sobie, że to pieprzy.   
Na szczęście, zaraz uświadomił sobie, że jest głupi. Dlaczego miał się obawiać? Nie, raczej - czego?   
Owszem, głos Oikawy przepełniony był wieczną melancholią. Nie rzucał prawie wcale sławnych żartów, a te, które z jego strony padały - jak gdyby wymuszone poczuciem obowiązku, może chęcią popisania się, może ukrycia czegoś.   
Jakoś zawsze głupio było zapytać go ni z tego, ni z owego, czy wszystko gra, wnikać w coś, o czym ten nie chciał wyraźnie mówić.  
Nie, nie. Oikawa Tooru to silna osoba. Niezłomna. Na swój sposób, swój jedyny, godna podziwu.

Ostatnia rozmowa z Kuroo, na mieście, wczoraj, też rankiem, pamiętał ją niewyraźnie, nawet zdarzało mu się wątpić, czy na pewno była. Własne słowa:  
\- Wiesz, co u Shittykawy? - Suga usmiechnął się ciepło, wmawiając ostatnie słowo. Coś w tym było uroczego. Sam Tooru musiał mieć do przezwiska sentyment, skoro je zdradził. Wraz z pozostałymi wersjami. Trochę rozmawiali o swoich dawnych czasach. Ostatnio, niedawno. Miło to wspominał.  
Kuroo nic nie wiedział.  
\- A u Iwaizumiego?  
\- Ty nie wiesz. - Uderzyło go to stwierdzenie. Mogło niby znaczyć wszystko, lecz w rzeczywistości prawie zawsze było boleśnie jednoznaczne. Kuroo, co z tobą? Nie pasuje ci taki przepraszający wyraz twarzy. - Jakieś trzy miesiące temu...

Ostatnia rozmowa z Daichim, telefoniczna. Daichi zaczął do niego wydzwaniać, nie wiadomo po co, zapytał, wyrzucając z siebie słowa prawie z akustycznym impetem:   
\- Wszystko w porządku?  
\- Tak, tak, odpisuję na wiadomości. - Suga od razu się rozłączył. Potrzebował chwili sam na sam z Oikawą. 

"No cześć. Wybacz, że tak pozno, tym razem to mnie naszło. Nie żyjesz, wiesz? Ja nie do końca to sobie uświadamiam. Jutro jest pogrzeb, na który zostałem zaproszony przez twoich rodziców, bo wspomniałeś o mnie, jako o dobrym przyjacielu. Nie wiem, jak się teraz czuję."

Nawet nie nadał temu adekwatnej formy maila, nie, w eter poszła właśnie nieskładna pulpa myślowa, jedna z wielu poplątanych myśli.   
Ach, co tam. Pieprzyć zasady..


End file.
